Aku berkawan seorang gadis
by AnginTaufanGalaxy
Summary: New summary:(Chapter 2!) Api terpaksa tinggal bersama pakciknya yang mempunyai anak yang pemarah. Wah susah Api nak mengurus dengan anak itu apatah lagi dengan bahasa Brunei yang mereka sekeluarga menggunakan. Ternyata ada udang di sebalik batu kemarahn perempuan itu. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. Warning: Bahasa Brunei, My OC and OOC
1. Prolog

**Hello, semua! Aku ada cerita baru, tajuk Aku berkawan seorang gadis. Ha! Di sini aku buat bahasa Melayu Malaysia dan bahasa Melayu Brunei. I'm not joking ada bahasa Brunei but sikitlah, secubit ja perkataan.**

 **Warning: Boboiboy Hakcipta/copyright Monsta.**

 **Read, enjoy and don't mind review!**

Chapter 1

2 Januari 2017,

Hari itu adalah cuti terakhir bagi pelajar-pelajar sebelum esok hari pertama sekolah pada tahun itu. Kebanyakan pelajar tengah membeli barang sekolah dan ada yang sedang menghabiskan cuti terakhir ini dengan sebaiknya.

Tetapi, bagi hari ini adalah hari yang mengerikan kata seseorang. Ini disebabkan ibunya memberi berita buruk baginya. Dia terpaksa menghabiskan tahun sekolah menengah terakhirnya di sekolah baru dan di negeri lain.

"TAPI MAK! API TAK MAHU KE SEKOLAH DI SEKOLAH BARU!" Jerit remaja lelaki berumur 17 tahun yang hampir didengar oleh seluruh kampung.

"Api, kau perlu pergi ke sekolah tu." Kata si ibu.

"Mak." Degil si anak.

"Sudah Api. Jangan membantah. Kau tetap akan pergi ke sekolah tu." Kata si ayah.

"Baiklah. TETAPI KENAPA DI BRUNEI?!" Jerit Api lagi. Kini, hampir mentulikan telinga ibu bapanya.

"Jangan jerit! Tuli telinga mak ni nanti." Marah si ibu yang tiba-tiba mencuba untuk menghampas anaknya yang degil ini. Dengannya takut Api meyembunyi di belakang sofa di mana ayahnya sedang duduk.

"Mak ni janganlah nak menghampas Api ni." Ucap si Api merajuk dibelakang sofa.

"Sudahlah sayang jangan marah si Api itu. Dia itu cuma terkejut kerana kami beritahu dia tiba-tiba." Ujar si ayah mengebelahi si anak.

"Jangan mengebelahi dia, abang. Dia tu anak yang degil." Kata si ibu yang kini dia juga merajuk.

"Tetapi betulkan? Lagipun ini salah kami tidak beritahu dia awal yang kami akan hantar dia ke Brunei dan belajar di sana." Jelas si ayah.

"Kenapa di Brunei, ayah?" Tanya si anak lagi dan kini dia keluar dari tempat sembunyinya dan duduk di sebelah ayahnya.

"Itu kerana mak dan ayah tak lama lagi pergi overseas nak mengurus pekerjaan. Mak kau pun sama juga. Kebetulan." Jawap si ayah dan mengusap kepala anaknya.

"Kami tak mahu kamu tinggal keseorangan kerana nanti kamu buat pekara yang tak elok." Sambung si ayah.

"Ada fikir Api nak buat pekara yang tak elok? Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Di mana harus aku tinggal?" Tanya si anak yang mula bermain memanja-manjaan seperti kucing kepada si ayah. Si ayah pula merasa geli dengan manjaan anaknya itu.

"Kamu akan tinggal bersama adik ayah. Dia akan mengambil kamu dari airport. Jika susah mencari dia ingatkan saja muka ayah yang handsome ni. Kerana kami berdua adik-beradik kembar." Jelas si ayah lagi yang sedang membanggakan diri sendiri. Semua orang yang di dalam bilik itu mula sweatdrop.

.

.

Chap 1, Aku berkawan seorang gadis

.

.

3 Januari 2017,

Di suatu tempat di Brunei Darussalam, seorang remaja perempuan berumur 17 tahun sedang nyenyak tidurnya di katilnya. Lonceng handphonenya yang diletak di atas meja bersebelahan dengan katilnya mula berdering menunjukan masa pukul 5:00 pagi dan ia telah menggangu tidurnya.

Perempuan itu pun bangun dengan hati yang marah. Dia mengambil handphone dia dan melihat waktu.

"Apasal aku set alarm ku pukul 5 ah?! Kacau ku tidur je." Marah dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dia terdengar suara ibunya dari bawah.

"Hanna bangun! Sekolah!"

"Lah~ Mak awal jua masih ni. *Inda* boleh aku tidur balik ke?" Alasan Hanna.

"Inda boleh!"

"Ish!" Marah Hanna. Dia baring balik dan menutup mukanya dengan selimut, tidak pedulikan kata ibunya.

"Jangan *limpang* balik! Mak tau tu!" Jerit ibunya lagi. Hanna pun bangun dan mengalah.

Setelah selesai pertengkahan itu, Hanna terus mengambil tualanya yang tergantung di kepala katil dan pergi ke bilik mandi. Kemudian, dia sembahyang subuh dan memakai pakaian seragam sekolah. Masa sudah pukul 5.30, Hanna turun ke lantai bawah terus ke dapur di mana ibu dan ayahnya berada.

"Hai~ Bangun dah anak ayah ni? Pagi-pagi buta pun marah. Ari ani kan ari pertama sekolah. Sepatutnya teruja." Kata panjang lebarnya si ayah setelah nampak anak satunya telah turun.

"Bukan apa ayah. Hanna akhir tidur semalam. Atu lah Hanna marah tadi. Hehehe." Kata Hanna, sambil menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah. Mari makan sarapan." Ujar si ibu yang membawa nasi goreng ke meja makan.

Selepas keluarga itu makan sarapan, si ayah menghantar si anak ke sekolah manakala si ibu bersiapkan dirinya untuk berkerja.

.

.

.

.

Balik kepada Api,

Api telah sampai ke lapangan terbang bersama keluarganya. Hampir tinggal sejam 30 minit sebelum penerbangan si anak ke Brunei Darussalam. Api pun pergi check in dia punya penerbangan dan dibawa periksa bag-bag dia sebelum pergi. Selepas beberapa minit, akhirnya pekara itu selesai. Sekarang, Api sedang menunggu panggilan penerbangannya dari pembesar suara.

"Kirim salam kepada pakcik mu ya?" Kata si ayah yang sedang mengusap kepala anaknya.

"Baik, ayah. Siapa namanya?" Tanya anak yang bertopi jingga.

"Ai? Ayah kamu tak beritahu ke?" Hairan si ibu yang berada di sisi Api sedang memegang bahu si anak.

"Eh? Lupa. Nama pakcik mu adalah Hazwan." Cakap ayah Api, menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Wah~ Hampir sama dengan nama ayah, 'Hazman'" Kata Api. Tiba-tiba mereka dengar panggilan dari pembesar suara yang memberitahu bahawa penerbangan Api tidak lama akan pergi.

"Mak, ayah flight aku kena panggil. Api pergi dulu ya." Kata Api lagi dan dia bersalam dengan ibu bapanya. Selepas itu mereka pun berpeluk.

"Hati-hati ya!" Jerit si ibu kepada si anak yang kini telah jauh dari mereka.

"Baik! Mak, ayah juga sama hati-hati!" Jerit si anak balik.

"Baiklah! Kami sayang kamu! Assalamualaikum!" Jerit si ayah pula.

"Waalaikumsalam! Api sayang juga!" Jerit si anak lagi dan perginya dia sehingga ibu bapanya tidak dapat dilihat lagi.

 **~TBC**

 **Terima kasih baca ff ni. I'll be back with chapter 2. Sorry if ada salah ejaan, tatabahasa dan bahasa tunggang terbalik.**

 **Oh ya, sebelum ku akhiri chapter 1 ni. Aku membuat Api dalam cerita ini seorang yang manja, comel, ceria.**

 **Kalau pasal Api punya short temper, mungkin tidak ku tampilkan, tetapi manalah tahu aku akan tukar. Hmm... apa pendapat kamu? Nak aku jadikan Api seorang yang cepat marah atau tidak? If nak jawap sila review aku. If tak ada, tak apa.**

 **Hanna di sini adalah OC ku, bukan Yaya. Hanna seorang yang comel dan ceria juga, tetapi dia short temper.**

 **See ya!**

 **Angin Taufan**


	2. The real story starts now!

**Chapter 2 of Aku berkawan seorang gadis is here. If the chapter 1 looks like I copy from people ff, Miian. To prevent that, chapter 2 will help.**

 **Reviews,**

 **VinuraOsake: Here's the chapter**

 **Cute girls: Arahan di terima.**

 **Note: Bahasa Melayu dan percakapan Bahasa Brunei**

 **Reminder:**

 **'e' jadi 'a'**

 **'i' jadi 'a'**

 **'h' hilang**

 **Example:**

 **Dengar-dangar**

 **Itu-atu**

 **Lebih-labih**

 **Hati-ati**

 **Kelahi-kelai**

 **Jangan pula mistake perkataan Brunei as a spelling error kay?**

 **PS: Baca author note ku yang di bawah sekali ya. Agar dapat keterangan lebih lanjut.**

 **Read, enjoy, and don't mind review.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Brunei Darussalam adalah negeri yang kecil dan aman. Di ibu kota selalu sepi pada waktu malan. Hampir kota itu digelar sebagai 'a ghost town'. Jumlah penuduk di sana pun tidak ramai mungkin itu kota selalu sepi.

Chapter ini bermula di salah satu Kampung di Daerah Brunei dan Muara. Suasana kampung itu senyap walaupun baru pukul 19:27. Hanya dapat mendengar kereta lalu-lintas di kampung itu.

Tetapi waktu itu lain daripada yang lain. Itu kerana satu pertengkaran telah bermula di sebuah rumah yang terletak berhampiran dengan jalan raya sehala.

Sudah seminggu Api tinggal bersama pakciknya, Hazwan. Pakcik Hazwan adalah adik kembar kepada ayahnya, Hazman. Dia mempunyai seorang isteri bernama Hayani dan seorang anak perempuan bernama Hanna.

Setelah Api tinggal di sana, rumah yang selalunya aman damai telah menjadi bising. Kes punca bermula apabila Hanna pulang dari sekolah. Dia terserempak dengan Api yang sedang tidur di sofa dan fikirnya Api adalah penceroboh.

Api terkejut dengan hampasan yang dikena ke mukanya. Dia cuba nak menenangkan Hanna yang masih menjerit ketakutan serta marah. Apabila mereka ditenangkan oleh ibunya dan memberitahu bahawa Api adalah sepupu Hanna. Hanna terkejut dan mula bercakap karut. Api pula tidak berapa memahami apa yang didengar dari mulut Hanna dan ini telah menambah lagi kemarahan Hanna.

Sejak itu bermulanya pertengkaran di dalam rumah yang masih belum berdamai seperti sekarang.

Sebelum mulanya pertengkaran itu, ketika itu Hanna baru keluar dari biliknya lalu nampak Api yang hendak masuk ke bilik yang terletak bertentangan dengan bilik Hanna.

Hati Hanna menjadi marah apabila melihat Api lalu terus mendekati dirinya kepada Api.

"Listen up, Api. Walaupun kau tu sepupu ku, jangan pikir aku mau berkawan dengan kau. Dah lagi pendiam, pelik lagi." Sahut Hanna yang sudah meletakkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang.

"Kau ni nak asyik marah je ni kenapa? Buang tebiat? Aku pun tak nak berkawan sama kau? Panas baran. Nanti cepat tua baru tau." Kata Api secara tenang tetapi dengan bahasa tajam.

"APA?! *Kurang asam* kau!"

"Ooo op op op." Kata seseorang yang muncul di tengah Api dan Hanna. Dia menolak mereka jauh agar mengelakkan mereka berkelahi.

"Sudah-sudah kamu berdua ani. Nanti jiran dangar kamu kelai." Sambung orang itu. Ternyata dia adalah ayah Hanna.

"Apasal 'dengar' menjadi 'dangar' dan 'kelahi' menjadi 'kelai'?" Tanya Api yang mula berkerut dahinya, tanda tidak faham.

"Sah, kau ni pelik!" Jerit Hanna yang nak bermula pertengkaran lagi.

"Mana ada aku pelik! Kau yang patutnya. Kau tu yang terus marah." Jerit Api yang tidak mahu kalah.

"Ehh sudah! Kamu ni inda mau berkawan ke?" Tanya ayah Hanna.

"INDA!" Jerit Hanna.

"Inda tu apa?" Tanya Api.

"Kau buat lagi!"

"Ish!"

"Ayah, apasal dia mesti tinggal sini?" Tanya Hanna kepada ayahnya.

"Baru nak tanya?" Kata Api pula.

"Hai~ *Amit* kau nak kita jaga Api. Jadi dia pun sekolah di sini." Jawap ayah Hanna tenang.

"Apa amit?" Tanya Api pula kepada ayah Hanna.

"Itu pun kau inda tau. Darah daging je Brunei." Kata Hanna kasar.

"Ish! Hanna ani." Marah lembut si ayah.

"Amit tu salah satu panggilan pakcik ataupun makcik. Kebanyakannya anak ketiga hingga anak kedua terakhir dipanggil sebagai amit. Manakala *tua*, panggilan utk anak pertama. *Tangah*, panggilan tuk anak kedua dan anak terakhir dipanggil *bungsu*." Sambung si ayah iaitu menjawap soalan anak buahnya.

"Ohh. Jadi aku harus gelar pakcik amit?" Cakap Api minta kepastian.

"Ye. Baiklah. Jom ambil wudhu dan kita sembahyang Ishak sama-sama." Ujar si ayah agar tidak mahu adanya kelahi lagi lalu pergi dari situ. Manakala Hanna dan Api lihat satu sama lain, tetapi berakhir dengan Hanna memalingkan mukanya daripada Api.

Akhirnya suasana di rumah itu kembali sunyi daripada pertengkaran yang malah berakhir dengan pelajaran nama gelaran keluarga Brunei.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya.

Waktu pagi telah menjelang dan langit mula bertukar daripada hitam kepada merah kejinggaan. Hari itu adalah waktu yang sunyi tetapi sekali lagi dipecahkan oleh pertengkaran antara Api dan Hanna.

"Woi! Bangunlah! Hampir nak luput suduh ni!"

"Diam kau Api! Oi! Jangan *katok* *berabis* pintu tu, roboh jua tu *karang*!"

"Aku tak paham apa kau cakap, jadi cepat bangun!"

"Ya Allah! *Auu* bah!"

Itulah pertengkaran yang berlangsung di waktu itu. Hanya sebab masalah simple, mereka bertengkar besar.

Api POV

Sekarang aku dan Hanna berada di sekolah sedang menuju ke kelas masing-masing iaitu aku di kelas mata pelajaran Additional Mathematics dan Hanna di kelas Biology. Memang di sekolah ku yang baru ini perlu mengambil satu mata pelajaran yang wajib dan memilih 3 subjek sesukaan bagi pelajar tahun tingkatan enam. Itulah sebab harus masuk di kelas mengikut subjek yang dipilih.

Aku asyik mengeluh sejak dari rumah ke sekolah kerana pertengkaran tadi pagi. Semua itu telah buat 'happy mood'ku menjadi 'upside down'. Itu pun dimarahi oleh Hanna kerana fikirnya aku ini 'annoying'.

Hai~ kenapa juga aku ada sepupu yang panas baran ni.

Waktu itu, kami tak berbual apa-apa. Memang pun kami patut diam. Itu pun sebab aku ini seorang pendiam dan orang yang disebelah ku ini tengah marah disebabkan semalam.

Memang apa yang terjadi semalam selain bertengkar sama dia? Meh, ku ceritakan.

FLASHBACK ON

Selepas kami makan malam, kami berempat berada di ruang tamu. Pakcik eh maksudku Amit Hazwan dan Amit Hayani tengah menonton berita. Aku pula sedang berbaring di sofa sambil membaca buku novel bergenre horror. Kebetulan juga aku sudah siap membuat kerja sekolah ketika waktu maghrib, jadi aku duduk di ruang tamu.

Kalau nak tahu apa Hanna buat, dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Amit Hayani dan pandang tajam ke arah aku iaitu bertentangan dengan sofa dia duduk. Kenapa juga dia tak berkurung di biliknya? Hmm... tak ada nak dia buat di biliknya kot?

Aku yang mengedari ketantangan tajamnya itu, aku menukar posisi baring ku menjadi posis duduk sambil menyender lalu aku membalas pandangan.

Amit Hazwan yang nampak kelakuan kami berdua pun mengeluh. Dia berkata,

"Hai~ Bila kamu nak berdamai ni? Hmm mungkin ini boleh amankan sikti. Mana tau kamu sadar sikit."

"Apa maksud pak- eh salah amit?" Aku tanya yang kini aku tidak memandang Hanna malah ke amitku. Hanna pun memandang kepada ayahnya dengan berwajah ingin tahu.

"Ayah nak bagitau yang kamu ini berdua dilahirkan pada hari dan waktu yang sama." Jawap amitku.

Aku dan Hanna terus terkejut. Apa? Lahir pada waktu yang sama? Biar betul? Ada ke orang lahir begitu? Dengan Hanna lagi? Aku cuba membawa diriku bertenang sebelum diriku mula meletup.

"Jadi kami ni sepupu kembar? Tak pernah dengar pun." Tanyaku lagi dan amit Hazwan menangguk, ya. Apa dah terjadi dengan Hanna? Diam je. Mungkin terlalu shock tetapi ketika itu aku malas nak melihatnya.

"Siapa yang tua?" Tanya isterinya pula. Kali ini aku dan Hanna sangat curiga. 'Siapa? Siapa?' Bisik aku.

"Api." Jawap si ayah ringkas. Aku terus berdiri dari sofa dan sahut riang,

"Yahoo!"

"Ayah! Ani labih teruk!" Marah si Hanna yang berdiri juga.

"Ayah pikir ani dapat damaikan sama dia?! Mana ada!" Sambung Hanna lagi lalu terus masuk ke tingkat dua rumah ini dan ke biliknya.

"Apa yang anak amit beri ya makan masa dalam kandungan Amit Hayani? Lada ke? Aysik nak marah je." Tanyaku, tetapi tidak sangka dia terdengar soalan ku.

"Aku dangar tu!" Amit Hazwan dan Amit Hayani hanya menangkat bahu.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sekarang aku dan Hanna hampir menuju ke kelas Hanna manakala kelas ku jauh lagi. Aku melihat sepupu yang panas baran ini dan dia masih berwajah marah. Kenapa dia sangat marah kepada ku? Tak masuk akal. Jika pasal semalam bukan salah ku. Aku pun bertanya sama ada dia mahu menjawap atau tidak.

"Apasal kau sangat marah kat aku? Jika pasal aku tak faham apa kau cakap, maafkanlah tapi ini keterlaluan. Memang ada ku salah kenapa kau ke?"

Tiba-tiba Hanna berhenti langkahnya. Dia memandang kebawah yang mata mula membulat? Okay. Aku terkejut seketika. Aku tak sangka yang dia akan buat demikian. Jadi, sahlah aku ada buat apa-apa.

"Jadi. Betullah aku ada buat salah." Kataku lagi. Tetapi dia tak jawap pun. Dia masih berdiri begitu. Seolah dia terkejut.

"Maaf, ya Hanna." Aku meminta maaf lalu mencuba memandang ke arah matanya. Tetapi Hanna memalingkan wajah daripada ku dan terus pergi ke kelas. Aku cuma memandang hairan lalu kembali pergi menuju ke kelasku.

END Api POV

.

.

.

.

Di kelas Biology,

Sekelas itu sedang menunggu ketibaan cikgu mereka. Disebabkan itu mereka berseronok berbual-bual dan membuat bising. Manakala Hanna sedang menulis sesuatu di buku kecilnya. Sejak dia berada di kelas dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Apa kau buat tu, Han?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengambil kerusi dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"*Nada* pa-pa, Mimi. Tulis-tulis ja." Jawap Hanna malas. Dia meletakkan dagunya ke tapak tangannya dan menoleh kepada perempuan yang dikenali sebagai Mimi.

"Hanna. Aku nak tanya. Api sepupu mu kan?" Tanya Mimi.

"*Cana* kau tau?" Tanya Hanna pula yang mula tertarik dengan perbualan mereka.

"Jadi betullah?"

"Auu. Abis tu kenapa?"

"Dia tu sekelas Geo denganku. Jadi aku taulah sikit. Dia tu macam baik ya? Dia lagi bertegur sapa ngan ku."

"Bagi ku dia tu annoying."

"Kau mesti gembira ngan keberadaannya. Macam 'dia' kan?"

"..." Hanna tidak membalas percakapannya. Ini buat Mimi curiga, tetapi sebelum dia nak kata apa-apa cikgu mereka sudah sampai.

.

.

.

.

Chapter beralih ke kelas Additional Mathematics. Mata pelajaran waktu itu telah dibatalkan kerana cikgu subjek itu tiba-tiba sakit. Jadi mereka boleh membuat kerja sendiri dan pada masa yang sama diawasi oleh cikgu lain.

Sekarang, Api tengah termenung ke arah jendela. Dia sedang memikir kejadian tadi. Apakah salahnya sampai membuat Hanna begitu? Itulah soalan yang bermain di kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba kawan barunya iaitu Afiq yang berduduk di sebelahnya bertanya,

"Mesti susahkan kau sama Hanna?"

"Susahlah, Afiq." Jawap Api yang masih termenung.

"Tak pa. Nanti dia tu biasalah dengan kau. Memang ada masalah dia tu."

"Apa maksud kau?" Tanya Api yang sudah menantang Afiq tetapi dia tidak menjawapnya. 'Apa masalahnya ya?' Bisik Api yang mula mencuriga.

 **~TBC**

* * *

 **Halo readers! Kalau banyak tak paham sebab Bahasa Brunei sorry ya. Mesti susah bagi orang Malaysia apatah lagi orang Indonesia yang tidak berapa tahu Bahasa Melayu.**

 **Aku ada satu soalan, ada pernah dengar 'sepupu kembar' ke?**

 **Ini some Bahasa Brunei aku pakai ff for this chapter and last chapter:**

 **Chapter 1**

 ***Inda*-Tidak**

 ***limpang*-Baring**

 **Chapter 2**

 ***Kurang asam*-Tak guna/kurang ajar**

 ***katok*-ketuk**

 ***berabis*-sangat**

 ***auu*-ya**

 ***nada*-tak ada**

 ***cana*-bagaimana/macam mana**

 ***karang*-nanti**

 **Hehehehe kenapa aku macam mengajar kamu ni ya? Aku mahu kamu paham. Itulah ku buat begini. Walaupun aku menyusahkan diri.**

 **Jika orang Brunei ada baca dan ada some bahasa Bruneiku salah. *sweatdrop* Sorry, cos itulah everyday ku speck.**

 **Sampai sini ja author sudahkan. Sudah panjang lebar aku bercakap. Spelling error, tatabahasa dan bahasa tunggang terbalik seperti biasa dimaafkan ya.**

 **Harap orang ada mereview ni, mem*fav* dan mem*follow*. I'll be so happy.**

 **Sekian,**

 **Author Angin Taufan**.


End file.
